Come Back To Me
by BlackCat46
Summary: Peddie fanfic. Peddie have broken up. Patricia's not happy. She devises a plan. And will it win the one she loves around? Read and find out! Review! :) (Summary's rubbish, I know.) Oneshot


(I own only plot. I do not own Baby Come Back by Vanessa Hudgens or House Of Anubis. If I owned House Of Anubis, Season Four would be on air right now.)

*Patricia's POV*

Cool as a cucumber? Me? No! Eddie obviously is. He's so into KT, it's not even funny! They try to deny it. And I can see how much they love each other. Joy, Mara, Willow and Trudy are all trying to push us together again in unique ways. Joy, being my best friend, is unwittingly torturing me by reminding me how my first love and first kiss is who I should be fighting for, not letting another girl near him. I keep telling her to shut up and leave me be, that if Eddie wants to date KT, he's welcome to her. I didn't own Eddie! Mara keeps suggesting that we invite Eddie to study with us and then leaves us together, which always ends in a row. I hate when Willow has a go. She pulled us into _yoga_! I wanted to strangle the little hippie! Yoga with Eddie! No! Just no! I don't even like Willow! Can't say the same for Eddie. I hated myself. "Patricia!" An irritating, posh little voice. "Patricia, I'm talking to you!"

I looked up. Trudy was furious. "What do you want?" I asked her, coming out of my reverie.

"Firstly, I want you to stop ignoring me. Secondly, hurry up a little, I have to wash those dishes before Victor decides to yell his head off. And thirdly, what's wrong with you? You've been all quiet on us recently and quite frankly, you're worrying me."

"Look, Trudy, you're the best housemother in the world and I love you, but will you please just shut up and leave me alone? I don't want to talk about it."

I left her standing there, steam almost pouring out of her ears. I curled on my bed and shoved on my headphones, blaring music into my ears. The wonderful, blissfully loud music of Sick Puppies distracted me from the world. I began playing Stick Run on my laptop, taking sick pleasure in killing the little stick man. It made me think of Eddie and how I'd love to kill him. Then I changed it. Eddie hadn't dumped me. I'd dumped him. I shouldn't be blaming him. I should be taking Joy's advice and fighting for him. I wanted him back. Instead of killing the little stick man and imagining my ex, I imagined myself. And for some sick reason, I felt way more relief from imagining me. It was a little hard to get creative with killing my stick person, but that didn't matter. Someone ripped my headphones off. I gasped and turned. Joy yelled "What did you say to her?!"

I looked at her. "To who? Why are you yelling at me?"

"To Trudy and you know why I'm yelling at you! I know you're sore over Eddie, but there is no need to take it all out on Trudy!" Joy screamed.

"Joy, shut up! Just shut up! I dumped Eddie, not the other way about! And I am not taking it out on Trudy! Do you see her around? I just told her to leave me alone! And I wish you would too! Just go be with her! Go kiss up to all the adults! Go flirt it out with Fabian! I don't care, just leave me alone! Why can't people around here understand that I don't want them?!"

My once best friend slapped me. "Make it up with Eddie! You're bitter because everyone else is in love and you're missing him!"

I slapped her back. "In case you haven't noticed, you were sore over Fabian dating Nina last year!"

"I know, but I didn't take it out on my best friend or the housekeeper who cared about me!" Joy screamed in my face.

"You wouldn't take anything out on Vera!" I screamed. "Even if she had cared!"

"If I was you, I would be a bit nicer to everyone! They're only looking out for you! But if you keep treating people like this, nobody will want to care about you!"

"I don't _want_ people to care!" I yelled. "I don't want any of you!"

* * *

The next morning, I skipped breakfast. I didn't want to face anyone from the house. I didn't want to talk to people. For my latest project, I worked alone. I didn't really want to be near anyone. I hid away, keeping well out of the way of the others. I was definitely going to sing. I wanted to show that I had at least one nice talent. Piper and I were musical, but she was musical on instruments. I was musical with my voice. I planned a song for Eddie. Suddenly, there was a shriek and thud. It was Willow. "Ow! Oh, it's you." She looked at me. "Do you know what you've done?" She asked, hatefully, very out of her usual happy-go-lucky character.

I snarled "If you're going to moan at me, get lost, hippie girl."

Willow hissed "You realise that Eddie's worried about you? He wants to talk. He's really mad, as well. He's not eaten at all in twenty four hours! Since you yelled at Trudy and hit her like that, she hasn't come out of her bedroom! She's in there now, crying herself senseless! We all love her, we love Eddie and we love you! God knows why we still love you, but we want the best for you! You have to make it up with them!"

"Firstly, I don't want Eddie worried, just tell him to focus on his new girlfriend and forget me! Second, I didn't yell at Trudy or hit her! Thirdly, just tell her to get her lazy bum up and do her job! And fourth, I don't want love! I want to be left alone!"

Joy slapped me and snarled "You have your wish."

* * *

"Time to present your projects!" Miss Denby smiled. We went through tons of projects. I eventually trudged to the stage, tore off my uniform to reveal the tight black dress I had on underneath.

"This is for Eddie." I smiled and pressed a button. "Every day, I try to play another game.

But my heart can't take it.

I try to find another boy but all the while,

I can't face it.

Why do I miss you so much?

I wanna stop this hurt inside.

Oh, baby, please, give us one more try...

(Baby come back)

I see you out with all your friends,

Laughing it up as you pretend to

Have a good time. I know cos I'm

Living the same lie. So one of us has

Got to say. We can't keep living this

Same way. So I'll be the one.

Yeah, I'll say, I'll say, I'll say it again!

Baby come back to me. I should have

Never set you free. My baby.

Baby come back. (Come back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,

Cause after all, I just couldn't take it.

Cause if all your play was just to push me

Away, you know that day, my heart, you'd

Break it. (Baby, come back.)

I know we made a mistake,

Can't you stop your foolish pride

And come back to me?

Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again.

Baby come back to me.

In my heart I still believe that we were meant to be

Together so whatever it takes, (Baby come back)

Baby, come back to me. I should never have set you

Free. My baby. Come back. (Baby come back.)

You know you miss your baby P.

And I can see that you think about me.

So why do you act like you don't care?

Like all this love between us isn't there?

I know that you're upset.

I know I did you wrong.

I know that you want me to pay for all the pain

That I've caused. But in the end it all comes down

To just one thing. It's you and me. So I sing.

Baby come back!

Baby come back to me.

In my heart I still believe that we were meant to be

Together so whatever it takes.

Baby come back to me.

I should have never set you free.

My baby. Come back.

(Baby come back)"

Everyone in the room applauded. Miss Denby smiled. "That was wonderful!"

I softly whispered "Eddie? What do you say?" He walked up on stage and pressed his warm lips on mine. The kiss broke and I said "You like me now?"

"Who said I never did?" He asked.*

"You cheese factory." I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

At the house, we had a tiny party. That was when I remembered someone who had only tried to look after me and hadn't been out of her room in ages. I kissed Eddie and whispered "I've got to go and check on something. Back in a few."

"Hurry up, Yacker."

I never thought I'd be so elated to hear such a cruel nickname. I shot quietly upstairs and knocked on Trudy's bedroom door. She opened it up and looked at me. "What is it?" She asked, trying to be nice. But I could see it in her tired, sore eyes that she was furious with me.

"Trudy, look, I was out of order. I'm sorry I was so nasty to you. You were just being nice, trying to look after me. You're the sweetest, kindest person I know and I'm lucky to know you. You're the most amazing housemother in the world. Without you, this place is awful. I know I don't deserve your kindness and love, but the others do. We all miss you. I'm really sorry, Trudes. And I don't expect you to forgive me at all. Actually, I'm sort of expecting a good slapping. But I was in the wrong and I know it's a little late, but still. I'll take anything you want to punish me with."

She just stared at me. "I'm pleased that you apologised. And you're on dish duty for a week. But I know that you've had a rough time recently and it was only natural for all that rage to explode out eventually. You've been stressed out and you needed to get it out. But there's only one thing for it."

"What's that?" I asked, eager to help her.

"Have you and Eddie made up?!" Trudy asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we have." I told her.

She bounced on the spot. "Yes! Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!"

I looked at her, smiling in confusion. "I didn't know you took any notice."

"Yeah, I do. And I love seeing your relationship with Eddie." She smiled. "I'm a massive Peddie shipper."

"Oh, so everyone calls us that?" I asked, horrified.

She grinned. "Of course! The whole school loves you."

Downstairs, Eddie smiled at me. I almost melted. "Where were you?" He asked, hugging me.

"Just sorting our beloved Trudy out. Now, you weasel, where were we?"

Eddie kissed me. "Right about here."

* * *

*Twelve years later.*

"Mum!" My eleven year old twins, Freddie and Fliss yelled.

"What is it?" I groaned. My six months developed baby kicked.

"You have mail!"

My seven year old, Jason, ran in. "Mum, Ophelia's stolen my notepad!" Ophelia was only five.

Jason was named for my drama teacher, the year Joy was suspected as the chosen one. I'd been at his funeral, by invite of his wife, Esther and his only child, who had been a baby at the time. He hadn't contracted his father's condition, something both his parents were happy about. Ophelia ran in. "Mummy! Jason has a crush!"

I said "Jason Miller-Sweet! Who is she?"

Ophelia yelled "Miss Trudy's girl!"

Trudy had adopted her newborn after we left school, much to everyone's pleasure. The young girl was twelve now. I chuckled. "Jason, she's too old for you."

"She's not too old for me!" Freddie grinned.

"Uh, yeah, she is. You're not dating her!" I was sure her mother would agree.

Eddie walked in. "Hey, kids. Hey, Yackball. What's all this about dating?"

I smiled. "Freddie and Jason want to date Brienna."

My annoying husband collapsed in laughter. "They can't date her! Her mother's a bear when it comes to protecting her! She'd kill them for even thinking it!"

Just then, sneaky and beautiful Brienna walked in, her long, dark hair swirling. She may not have been related to our former housemother, but she looked like her. Little, sweet. "Mrs Miller-Sweet?" She politely asked. Even the accent.

"What is it, Bree?" I asked.

"Mum wants to know if you could lend her some caster sugar? She's making cookies."

My sons almost tripped over their tongues. I hoped my new baby would be another girl. I couldn't be doing with them all drooling over Brienna. "Sure. Come on." I led her to the kitchen. I was actually jealous of the spoiled, beautiful, talented Brienna.

I gave her the sugar. "Thank you, Mrs Miller-Sweet." She smiled.

"Just tell your mum that she's got to come round soon and have a cuppa with me." I told her and kissed her forehead, careful not to mess up her jewellery.

"OK." She smiled. I loved seeing her.

The young girl went home and my son grabbed me. "Mum, when's baby gonna be here?"

"When baby's ready." I smiled.

"Oh."

I smiled. I loved my kids. Eddie came down and kissed my lips. "Make us a coffee, Yacker." He smiled.


End file.
